Today Was A Fairytale
by MaRrU
Summary: Regalo para: Merlys Caroline Black... La cita de Jake y Ness y como fue su cuento de hadas...


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer DIOS LA BENDIGA! Pero la idea es mía y de mi loca cabezota…

Como ya dige dedicado a mi cariño, a mi nena Merlys Caroline black… espero te guste cariño mio…

Estábamos recostados en la cama cuando comenzamos a escuchar una canción muy conocida para nosotros y gracias a Tía Alice revivimos uno de los mejores momentos de nuestra vida…

_Today was a fairytale  
You were the prince  
I used to be a damsel in distress  
You took me by the hand and you picked me up at six  
Today was a fairytale  
__  
Today was a fairytale_

**RENEESME POV**

Yo estaba mas que nerviosa porque tendría una "cita" con mi mejor amigo Jacob Black que aparte de ser mi mejor amigo, la persona que mas me comprende, el mas inteligente, dulce, tierno, lindo, caballeroso, delicado, guapo y mi amor platónico…

Tía Alice pero no se que ponerme! Y ve que hora es! (Me estaba volviendo loca literalmente, suerte que tengo una súper tía para salvarme)

Cálmate Nessie (me decía mi tía pero creo que ella no savia en la que estaba metida) ahorita encuentro algo porque recuerda que tienes varias prendas que no as usado y hemos comprado por emergencia y una ocasión especial así que mmm bingo aquí esta! (Salio de mi guardarropa con un vestido en las manos bailoteando y cantando al tiempo que me ordenaba que me cambiara y quitarme mi bata de baño que no me iba en nada) para terminar de secarme el cabello y peinarme así me dirigí al baño a colocarme el vestido el cual era morado con una falda de vuelo arriba de las rosillas tenia un tul negro sobre esta y un listón rosa un poco en diagonal en la cintura y el estomago que terminaba en un moño por detrás y unas balerinas negras con una flor pequeña de color rosa; mientras tomaba asiento frente a mi tocador entro Tía Rosalie para ayudarme a peinar me hizo una coleta alta definiendo mis rizos que caían en mi espalda y maquillándome ligeramente lo mas natural posible para después dejarme ahí sola con Tía Alice de nuevo (ya que no le hacia mucha gracia que saliera con Jake yo se que ella hace como que no lo quiere pero aunque se que no es cierto) Tía porque a Rosalie no le agrada Jacob?

Si le agrada pero ya sabes como es ella de reservada aparte por ti ella haría cualquier cosa pero POR FAVOR! Déjate de pasear como león enjaulado! Que te pasa? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi para cualquier cosa, verdad?

Si Tía lo se y pues tu sabes que yo ya no soy una niña aunque todos aquí se empeñen en creerlo aun aunque bueno pues yo hoy saldré con Jacob pero estoy nerviosa y tengo miedo

Porque estas nerviosa? Y a que le tienes miedo? No entiendo Nessie explícate…

Mira después de mucho pensármelo y meditarlo e llegado a la conclusión de que… estoy… enamorada de Jacob (lo solté así sin mas, al momento que me sentaba en la cama y agachaba el rostro y lo levante de inmediato para ver porque mi tía estaba saltando y aplaudiendo al tiempo que había ahogado un gritito) pero que demo…

Hey hey hey jovencita no seas grosera y lo que pasa es que eso pensé por eso no te e dejado para nada y les hemos ayudado en todo lo que podemos… te voy a decir que puedes hacer y no te preocupes que él también hará lo suyo…

Yo sorprendida iba a preguntar apenas el porque cuando mi tía me interrumpió diciendo que lo savia por lo que yo sentía cuando estaba con Jacob o lo veía y como cuando se iba o no lo veía y esto solo era por mi tío Jasper…

**JACOB POV**

Me estaba volviendo loco! No encontraba ningún pantalón completo y en buen estado y no savia como Irian vestida para saber como ponerme yo también y no desentonar aunque claro ella con lo que se ponga es una princesa sacada de un cuento de hadas… Estaba justo por arrancarme el cabello cuando entra Seth por la ventana y me asusta (a lo que yo le doy un golpe en la cabeza y él solo contesta con un auch!) Pero que te pasa Seth no vez que casi me matas del susto además estoy intentando hacer algo porque no se que ponerme y tengo una "cita" con Nessie

S: Pues precisamente de eso quería hablarte

Porque que paso? Nessie esta bien? Que paso! Habla por dios no te quedes callado hombre!

S: Cálmate hombre ella me imagino que esta bien lo que pasa que como ya sabes me toca patrullar y me encontré con Jasper y me pidió que te viniera a buscar que era importante y urgente

No espere mas Salí corriendo en su encuentro al llegar me sorprendió que estaba solo y con una bolsa una gran bolsa en las manos pero estaba relajado así que no me sentí mal

Jacob que bien que ya estas aquí mira toma esto es para ti (me decía al tiempo que me entregaba la gran bolsa) yo solo asentí sin entender nada aun.

Lo que pasa que Alice como bien sabrás me hizo que viniera para no levantar sospechas en Nessie dijo que te diera la bolsa junto con esta nota y ahora si me voy que si no me ve rápido creerá que no lo e hecho o me quede haciéndome loco por ahí y no te entregue las cosas

Para cuando reaccione ya se alejaba corriendo así que solo grite un gracias y el solo levanto la mano en señal de afirmación abri la bolsa y ahí estaba al nota:

_Jacob: _

_Como sabes a mi me gustan las cosas bien hechas y mas cuando se trata de mi sobrina preferida mira en la bolsa encontraras pantalones, playeras, camisas, una chaqueta, tenis y zapatos (porque uno nunca sabe y ay que se precavidos y pensar en todo verdad pero bueno en eso no estamos) arréglate como mejor te parezca confiare en ti así que no me defraudes si no quieres que para la próxima te vaya a buscar y te arregle yo misma antes que arregle a Ness…_

_Reserve en un restaurante muy lindo no te preocupes todo esta cubierto, después para cerrar con broche de oro pueden ir a dar un paseo en la playa…_

_Confío en tí… Alice_

Ok la duende siempre termina sorprendiendo cuando crees que no puede estar mas loca sale con una locura que la opaca con otra mas grande y así sucesivamente pero en fin solo tenia un poco tiempo antes de pasar por Nessie, MI Nessie y si las cosas salían bien así lo seria

**RENEESME POV**

Escuche el motor del auto acercándose me puse mucho mas nerviosa mi tía me había dicho que todo saldría bien en parte le creía ya que ella no me mentiría pero por otra no estaba del todo segura porque ella no me veía y mucho menos a Jacob pero no podía fallar después de ver a mi tía Rose, las cosas que me había dicho tía Alice y los consejos de tío Emmett para con los hombres debía poder hacer algo… Entro mi madre y me dijo que Jacob estaba abajo esperándome la abrace y le agradecí solo que no espere lo que me dijo a continuación

Ah mi niña esta creciendo (al tiempo que me acariciaba la mejilla) y no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien Jacob es un poco lento pero nada del otro mundo y es un estupendo chico que sabrá cuidarte, protegerte, respetarte y amarte

Pero mama como lo sabes si yo no (me interrumpió) Mi niña no ay que ser adivino para saber lo que los dos sienten y déjame decirte que no tienes porque avergonzarte que el amor es lo mejor del mundo….

_Today was a fairytale  
I wore a dress  
You wore a dark grey t-shirt  
You told me I was pretty when I looked like a mess  
Today was a fairytale  
Time slows down whenever you're around  
_

Baje me encontré con mi licántropo favorito al pie de las escaleras y con mi padre detrás yo me sentí en el cielo mi lobito iba hermoso en toda la extensión de la palabra y lo que le seguía venia con unos jeans azules, unos zapatos negros una playera gris y una chaqueta negra de cuero su cabello corto de lo mas lindo y por su cara creo que logre lo que quería el me veía con una cara que era un poema…

Listo vámonos antes que se haga mas tarde (lo tome de la mano pasando frente a papa y le di un beso en la mejilla) Regreso en un rato mas no se preocupen cualquier cosa tengo mi celular

Y yo el mío secundo mi lobito además la cuidare muy bien y no la traeré muy tarde…

Llegamos al restaurante no era lo mas lujoso del mundo pero eso a mi no me importaba además era súper lindo, acogedor, sencillo y romántico; él como todo un caballero quito la silla para que me sentara después se sentó frente a mi.

La cena paso muy rápido para mi gusto porque la disfrute muchísimo siempre me pasaba lo mismo con Jacob pero el me decía que era tarde que nos fuéramos ya y yo a regañadientes acepte yo no quería que todo terminara tan pronto aparte no era tan tarde en fin ya que el a de tener mejores cosas que hacer que estar con una niña tonta y mimada como yo o tal vez tenga que patrullar o algo así, si debe ser algo así cuando salimos me subí al coche cuando cerro mi puerta sonó su celular supuse era un mensaje porque no contesto y veía la pantalla como leyendo y después escuche un lo dicho _la duende esta loca tiene todo preparado _al subir le pregunte que decía pero me dijo que no era nada que se le había olvidado algo que Rachel quería ya que con los antojos los trae a todos locos pero que ahí estaba Paul que por algo es el padre y que le cumpliera sus antojos yo no le creí porque lo oí pero me hice la que si además de que recordar a Rachel con su barriga me ponía muy feliz mi primer sobrino lo se soy una atrevida pero así lo siento e iba tan metida en mis cosas que no me di cuenta que no íbamos a mi casa sino que nos estábamos estacionando en la playa bajo me abrió la puerta y me pidió que lo esperara mientras lo ví que abría la cajuela del carro

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

Today was a fairytale

**JACOB POV**

Y como bien lo dije al abrir la cajuela estaba una canasta con un mantel un poco de fruta y de más cosillas así que la tome y me fui a tomar de la mano a Nessie nos acomodamos en la orilla a ver la luna y las estrellas supuse que no llovería porque el cielo estaba muy despejado así que nos instale muy bien ella jugueteaba con sus pies en el agua mientras yo la observaba ella se dio cuenta y se vino a sentar a mi lado

Jake Gracias (pero porque si yo no e hecho nada y ella al parecer lo comprendió porque se apresuro a decirme) Gracias por ser mi amigo, por estar conmigo, por darme los mejores momentos de mi vida porque eres lo mejor que tengo en ella…

_You've got a smile that takes me to another planet  
Every move you make everything you say is right  
Today was a fairytale  
Today was a fairytale  
All that I can say is it's getting so much clearer  
Nothing made sense until the time I saw your face  
Today was a fairytale_

Time slows down whenever you're around  
Yeah yeah

Ella si que savia como hacer que me volviera loco como era posible que con solo unas palabras ella lo hiciera y ahí estábamos acercando nuestros rostros estaban cada vez mas juntos ya podía sentir su aliento rozándome cuando plaf comenzó a llover a mares nos levantamos y como pudimos recogimos todo le puse mi chaqueta para que no se mojara tanto yo se que es difícil que se enferme pero ella solo inspira que la quiera proteger y que sea tan posesivo que ni el agua quiero que la toque al subir al carro ella jugaba con sus manos nerviosamente (tenia que romper el silencio) Nessie escucha por lo de ahorita pues déjame decirte que tu no eres para mi lo mejor de mi vida (ví que se le llenaban los ojos de lagrimas) tu eres mi vida (y no aguante mas lo había dicho me había liberado y lo que nunca espere ella me estaba besando al separarnos nuestras frentes se juntaron y aun con los ojos cerrados dijimos al mismo tiempo Te Amo…

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale__ I can't put this down  
_

Time slows down whenever you're around  
I can feel my heart  
It's beating in my chest  
Did you feel it?

Después de eso estamos juntos Edward casi se infarta y mas porque a MI Ness se le ocurrió que los días que no patrullara podía dormir con ella y no se pudo quejar porque Emmett (como siempre ese grandulon empezando todo no se como esta con la barbie) además Bells, Alice y Jasper no tubo opción dijeron que tenia derecho ya que el lo hacia con Bella humana y nadie lo cuidaba no como a nosotros…

Ness: Recuerdo eso si hubiese sido ayer y desde ese momento no nos hemos separado y créeme que es lo que menos quiero mi lobito hermoso…

Jake: Y créeme que yo estoy en las mismas…

Ness: Te Amo y contigo para toda la eternidad porque siempre y todos los días vivo mi cuento de hadas contigo…

Jake: así es para la eternidad juntos…

_But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale_

**N/A:** Lo se el final esta medio piraña o piraña y medio U.U pero me cicle T.T y no se que les parezca, pero en el review me pueden decir que les parecio, recuerden el review no cuesta y espero uno de su parte en fin…

Espero que me ayuden porque la crítica es constructiva…


End file.
